A typical image forming apparatus has a box function. A box stores data such as document data and image data. The box function is a function in which an attribute such as the storage life of data stored in a given box is added to a directory within a file system of an operating system. Processing corresponding to the attribute is then performed by a box program.
In one example, a box that is no longer necessary on a given image forming apparatus is migrated to a different image forming apparatus via a network along with any stored data and the like, based on a designation specified by a user.
More specifically, the image forming apparatus that controls the storing and reading of data to and from the box receives an instruction to delete or migrate a box program stored in a box storage area. In response to the received instruction, a user of the image forming apparatus designates the deletion or migration of a program, document data, setting information, or the like relating to the box program stored in the box. Then, based on the designation performed by the user, at least one of the program, document data, and setting information relating thereto is deleted or migrated.
However, in the above-described technology, the box is migrated when the user selects an extended function and operates a key on an operation panel. Therefore, the function for box migration is not typically used unless the user knows the function for the box migration. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have an image forming apparatus configured to prompt migration of a box.